Laser components having semiconductor-based laser chips are known. In such laser components, the laser chip is arranged in a housing used to encapsulate the laser chip in a hermetically sealed fashion to prevent excessive aging of a laser facet of the laser chip. The housing is furthermore used to dissipate waste heat from the laser chip.